Blaze (Boy)
A Saiyan of unimaginable power arrived on Earth in a pararel Universe in Ultimate Tenkachi. When he arrived, Captian Ginyu of the Ginyu force noticed that he had a starting power level of 600,000. He then wanted to battle the Saiyan but, the Saiyan Blaze turned down the offer. Asking why Ginyu shot a full power energy wave to test his power.When the smoke cleared Ginyu was shocked to see that the Saiyan took no damage at all. Blaze told him that he wanted to go to the 20th martial arts tournament.When Blaze left Ginyu was thinking about training more. At the tournament, Blaze encountered Vegeta who out of Saiyan pride shot him with a Gailck Gun but, to no effect. Blaze shot Vegeta with a ki blast putting him to near death. When the rounds started Blaze fought Vegeta who was easily defeated by a punch to the face. The next round was Goku who was defeated by the move Saiyan Oblivon. The last round was Frieza who was actually a match in his forth form seeing how he defeated Goku easily than he did. Frieza went to 100 percent and thrashed Blaze around until he used the move Saiyan Spirit which increases his power x 30 times.Then he effortlessly defeated Frieza with a Kamehameha. Then he he went to battle Ginyu after geting his medal from the tournament. Ginyu realized he had no chance when he was fighting and was defeated. He gave Blaze a Dragonball. Then Blaze battled Android 17 and 18. They were quickly defeated by a Stardust Breaker. They gave him two Dragonballs.He then battled a Great Ape but dispached it with a Supernova. He then battled Piccolo who were even until a Special Beam Cannon. He then turned Super Saiyan and effortlessly defeated Piccolo. Then he battled Great Ape Baby Vegeta and won. He then beated Omega Shenron, the Ginyu force, Dodoria and the Sabiamen. He then destroyed Omega Shenron and cured Ultimate Shenron and took the place as Guardian of the Earth. Appearance In Ultimate Tenkichi he is a standard mode person with silent voice a completely silver gi and gaulets and has yellow wild hair. Power Level When at the tourament his power level is 600,000. When battling Ginyu his power level is 1,200,000. When going against the androids his power level is 2,400,000. When against Piccolo his power level was 4,800,000. When against baby it was 9,600,000. His power level against Omega Shenron to a Saibamen to Dodoria to the Ginyu force was 19,200,000 to 37,400,000 to 74,800,000 to 149,600,000 to 299,200,000 to 598,400,000 to 1,196,800,000 to 2,393,600,000.When fighting Ultimate Shenron under Omega Shenron's control it is 4,687,200,000 then when he trains his power level over 100,000,000,000. Transformation Super Saiyan He has longer hair and more golden aura and his power level increases times 50 and hi gi is brighter. Techniques and moves Super Energy Wave Volley - shoots multiple ki blasts Super Kamehameha - a huge energy wave Saiyan Oblivon- a uppercut to a punch in the stomach to a 360 kick in the air to a 360 kick to the ground to a 360 spin kick to the falling opponent. Lightning Sword Slash - A rush attack by turning his arm to a ki generated lance and slashing the opponent four times. Saiyan Spirit- increases his power level 30 times. Stardust Breaker- a kick to two air slashes to three flip kicks to blasting the opponent with a rainbow colored ki blast. Spirit Cannon- a thin ki beam Spirit Blast- a ki blast capable of pierceing the opponent. Pheonix Uppercut- a blow to the stomach then a uppercut to the face into the air then blasts the opponent to the ground. Cosmic Eye Beam- a eye beam capable of cutting steel. Assault Cannon- a huge ki blast. Big Bang Kamehameha- blasting a huge Kamehameha through a ball of energy creating a big shockwave beam. Flash Grenades- huge balls of expolsive energy shot like a super energy wave volley fashion. Full power Big Bang Kamehameha-The red full power version of the big bang kamehameha. 100x Full power Big Bang Kamehameha- 100x times red full power version of the big bang kamehameha,100x bigger and stronger than the first move Golden Dragon Assualt- a move in his super saiyan form it is the first three moves of saiyan oblivon then he changes to a golden aura and does the meteor smash then the last three moves of the meteor blast. Assualt bomb- a huge ki blast of gigantic poportions,cabable of destroy a gaxaly if at full power. Category:Page added by an Wikia Contributor Category:Page created by an Wikia Contributor Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Character created by an Wikia Contributor Category:Character added by an Wikia Contributor